


When I See You

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: They made plans, Lambert and Eskel shared one room of their house and Jaskier was set to move into Geralt's room. Larger beds were purchased and moved in, a larger couch, some of Jaskier's instruments already lived there full time, just waiting for the man himself. Then the world ground to a halt and Jaskier was stuck crashing with his sister until this thing was over.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 31
Kudos: 253





	When I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my obligatory quarantine fic. I posted it on my tumblr a week or so ago, all my shorter tumblr fics will eventually come to AO3 when I get a chance. I'm not a big fan of modern AU, but I tried writing a generic "plague" fic and it kind of bummed me out, so I tried something different.

Heart pumping, legs burning, Jaskier had never run so fast in his life, but he'd run a thousand miles to get back to Geralt. After _months_ of separation, video calls, wanking in front of a screen that could never be as good, the nightmare was finally over.

It made sense, and Jaskier knew it. Geralt and his house mates were front line workers. “It's too dangerous, Jaskier, no matter how many precautions we take, I'm not risking you...” Geralt told him when he broke the news.

“You're not a doctor!” Jaskier shouted back, tears already prickling at his eyes. “You're police officers, surely you're not as likely to get—”

Eskel stole the phone away from Geralt, frowning at Jaskier from the tiny screen in his hand. “C'mon, Flower, you know that's not how it works. If we don't have a way to make sure you're safe, the White Wolf isn't coming near you, and neither are we.”

A pathetic sob ripped from Jaskier's chest as Eskel's face went blurry from his stupid tears. Their stupid nicknames for each other—Eskel knew what it did to Jaskier—he was their Flower and they were his Wolf Pack... so juvenile, but it melted his heart all the same. It was something they decided after a drunken night in college, when Jaskier went to bed with Geralt for only the second time and woke up with all three of them crowded in around him. Geralt's too soft eyes pleaded with him. “I told you... we're all _close_. You don't mind, right?”

Well, Jaskier was an arts student, and arts students had _that_ reputation for a reason... It was fun at first: three gorgeously fit men, training at the police academy, Jaskier the perpetually broke student with three new incomes to dote on him, three bodies to warm him when his shit boiler went out in his shit student housing... Until they all woke up one morning and realized the thought of Jaskier ever leaving, even just for his morning classes, was too much for them to take.

They made plans, Lambert and Eskel shared one room of their house and Jaskier was set to move into Geralt's room. Larger beds were purchased and moved in, a larger couch, some of Jaskier's instruments already lived there full time, just waiting for the man himself. Then the world ground to a halt and Jaskier was stuck crashing with his sister until this thing was over.

The video calls were hard at first, all three piled together on the bed that he should be sharing with them. Lambert tried to make lite of the whole thing. “Don't worry, soon you won't even miss us. You'll be too busy practicing, and learning another instrument. How many do you play now? Like ten?”

“Fifteen, actually,” Jaskier said, but his heart wasn't in it.

Eskel was the realist about it. “As soon as there's a vaccine, we'll get it first. Everyone should have it, of course, but police and hospital workers will be on top of the list, you'll see.”

And Geralt was just... Geralt. “I miss you, I'm sorry this is so hard.”

Jaskier hated how much he cried on their calls, but it did get better... after a few weeks. Then it got worse again, then he finally evened out. He composed and wrote to distract himself during the day, continued his classes online and tried to keep everything on track.

One night, Jaskier turned on his laptop for their usual video call and Geralt's smiling face filled the screen. “You see the news?”

Jaskier had not. He was trying to avoid the news, actually. It was all too dark and depressing, body counts getting higher, and higher... But the light in Geralt's eyes intrigued him. “What's going on?”

“Cases have dropped below the threshold. The government is going to start opening us back up.”

Jaskier's heart pounded in his chest, excitement tingling through all his limbs. “Really?”

Geralt told him the details—no vaccine yet, but the three of them had been tested several times at work, they were all clear, masks were still recommended, blah, blah—the moral of the story was: “We can see you. Soon.”

While Jaskier was ready to run out the door and meet Geralt and the others wherever they wanted, Eskel stuck his head into the call. “Don't jump the gun. We'll make a plan for the weekend when we have time off. Do you want us to come over there?”

“No. I haven't seen anything other than my sister's back garden for months. Let's meet by your place. The park with the coffee cart.” Take away food had been open this whole time, getting a quick coffee wasn't hard. Jaskier knew they'd sweep him into bed soon after, but he wanted to see them in the sunlight first, he missed their beautiful muscles and shining eyes, Geralt's prematurely white hair that he said he hated but was the most amazing thing about his appearance.

Mask in place, Jaskier got off the bus and headed towards their house. Then, he saw them, three hulking figures standing six feet away from the coffee cart, four coffees between them. Geralt waved and Jaskier broke into a run. He was not a runner or athlete of any sort, but he needed to run, needed to get to them as soon as possible.

Across the park, Lambert quickly pulled both coffees from Geralt's hands and he and Eskel stepped back, giving Jaskier a wide landing ground.

Jaskier jumped the last few feet and Geralt opened his arms, catching him and spinning them. Mask in the way, Geralt bumped their foreheads together instead, staring deep into Jaskier's eyes. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi.” Tears welled in Jaskier's eyes and he wanted to wipe them away but couldn't touch his damn face until he washed his hands.

The other two crowded around them, keeping a small amount of distance so they didn't draw attention. The virus was clearing, on its way out, but public scorn still followed those who didn't look to be following the rules.

Geralt set Jaskier down and Lambert handed him the coffee. “Alright, you've seen us in the sunlight, got your exercise for the day. Home?”

“Yes, home. I can't wait to get this mask off and lick your face.” Lambert snickered and Jaskier's eyes found him. It was strange, even with most of his face covered, Jaskier still had the best withering stare on the planet. “Don't worry, you two are next. I won't be satisfied until I've licked each one of you _everywhere_.”

It took another month before Jaskier could properly move in, but as soon as he did, he made good on that promise.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also clear of my backlog now and I'm working on a new chaptered story, so that'll be up... whenever I finish it. I have nothing but time right now, it probably won't be a long wait.


End file.
